Total Drama Mall Season 1
Total Drama Mall Season 1 is the first season of the Total Drama Mall series. Total Drama Mall Season 1 premiered on the American television channel, Mall TV, on August 23, 2011. It is rated TV-PG 14. The show is similar to 6teen and takes place at a mall in Muskoka, Ontario. Overview This season involved sixteen sixteen-year-old teenagers who had signed up to be in a reality show in a mall, known as "Total Drama Mall." This season had nothing but pure crazyness, drama, fighting, flirting, hook-ups, sex, and more. Episodes :See: Episodes There are twenty-six episodes, twenty-seven counting the exclusives, plus a special. TDI Rundown was a special recap episode aired only on Cartoon Network, and Total Drama Island Recap was a special recap episode aired only on Teletoon. Mall TV :See: Mall TV Mall TV is the original prototype for Total Drama Mall. In it, there were only ??? of the current contestants which all had different prototype designs, though some of the designs resemble those of the current characters. Censorship in United States :See: Mall TV Edits for full list of censors Total Drama Mall episodes were usually rated TV-PG 14 in the United States, for suggestive dialogue and aggressive language. On occasion an episode would be rated TV-PG 18 XXX for mild flirtatious dialogue, such as in ??? etc. Trivia *This was the first season in which Ezekiel is the first person voted off and was the first season to feature a two-part episode at the beginning. The second is Total Drama World Tour. *This was the first season to take place at Camp Wawanakwa. **This was also the first of only two seasons to take place entirely in Camp Wawanakwa, the other being Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *This was the first season in which Courtney and Harold are eliminated back-to-back. The second is Total Drama Action. **This was also the only season in which Courtney was not eliminated in a double-elimination. *This was also the only season in which both returning contestants were of the same gender; in this case, both of them are female. **In addition, this is currently the only season in which someone who returned was eliminated in the same episode. *This was the first season to be released on DVD. The second is Total Drama Action. **However, Australia released Total Drama Action: Collection 1, in a Region 4 DVD. *This was the only season to not feature a double elimination. *This was the only season to not feature a prize of one million dollars, as the prize was $100,000. *This was the only season to not feature a one-year time span between it and the following season. *This was the only season in which a contestant does not quit. *This was the only season in which the two finalists are from the same team. *This was the only season in which the two finalists agreed to split the money with each other. *This was the only season in which Eva, Katie, and Sadie participated in the competition. *This was the only season in which someone didn't throw or attempt to throw a challenge. *This was the only season in which Owen, Duncan, and Heather (the only three contestants to reach the final five more than once) are all in the final five together. *This was the only season in which Gwen and Izzy were not the first members of their teams to be eliminated. *This was the only season in which Duncan and Courtney were not the last two Killer Bass members left in the season. *This was the only season in which the finale did not pick up immediately where the previous episode left off. *This was the only season in which the final three consisted of one male and two females. *This was the only season in which the lowest-ranking members of both teams are males. *This was the only season to feature more than twenty-six episodes; on Cartoon Network and Teletoon, special recap episodes were aired between I Triple Dog Dare You! and The Very Last Episode, Really!: TDI Rundown and Total Drama Island Recap, respectively. **Also, if Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island is included and considered an actual episode, then this season currently has the most episodes of any other season, with twenty-nine. *This season featured the most amount of eliminations of any season so far (including the two returning contestants and Gwen's loss to Owen in the finale), with twenty-three. **If Mr. Coconut's "elimination" is included, then the amount of eliminations is twenty-four. *This season featured the most amount of challenges of any season so far, with twenty-five. *This season featured the most amount of contestants of any season so far, with twenty-two. *This season featured seven irregular eliminations. This is the reverse of Total Drama World Tour, which featured only seven regular eliminations. *Occasionally, music similar to music from Survivor is played throughout the season. *Total Drama Island has been featured as a question on the game show Jeopardy!, with both Dodgebrawl and Brunch of Disgustingness being mentioned as part of the clue. Gallery File:Killerbass.jpg|The Killer Bass line up plus Chef. File:Screaminggophers.jpg|The Screaming Gopher line up plus Chris. File:Tdila.png|The disclaimer at the beginning of every episode. File:The Campers.png|The contestants have their first group picture taken. File:HeatherArrives.png|Heather arrives, not happy with the group of other contestants and the condition of the island. File:Final2Elimination1.png|Courtney and Ezekiel are the first bottom two of the season. File:Tg.png|Gwen and Trent get to know each other during the challenge. File:Bass victory.jpg|The Bass have their first victory, courtesy of Harold. File:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-40-14.png|Heather's conflict with Gwen begins, when she reads her her diary to the entire viewing world. File:Katie's last moments.jpg|Katie and Sadie are about to be separated due to Katie's elimination. File:Phobiachat.PNG|The contestants discuss their greatest fears. File:Bethfindstiki.png|Beth finds a mysterious tiki idol while she is on Boney Island. File:BethvsHeather.png|Beth finally turns against Heather after another fight. File:Kitchen16.5.png|Heather receives a good lesson from her team. File:Dynamicduo.png|Katie and Sadie are finally reunited after the latter's elimination. File:Rigged.png|Harold rigs the votes and causes Courtney to be eliminated in order to get revenge on Duncan. File:Haroldpic.png|Leshawna kisses Harold goodbye before he leaves the island. File:Cockroach.png|Owen wins the yacht party for the guys by drinking more cockroach drinks than Leshawna. File:Pain31.png|Eva swears revenge after being eliminated again. File:A very unfortunate event.jpg|Heather kisses Trent, breaking his and Gwen's heart. File:Kiss.png|Geoff and Bridgette, almost kissing for the first time. File:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-29-40.png|Lindsay learns the truth behind Heather's alliance. File:Hugs for DJ.png|DJ receives a group hug before leaving the island. File:Izzy being voted off again.jpg|Izzy is eliminated again . File:Gwenandgeoff.png|Geoff is eliminated. File:poolside.PNG|The eliminated contestants are told to vote off a member of the final five. File:Camp Castaways (1).jpg|The remaining campers team up and find the camp. File:Dg63.png|Duncan leaves the island. File:Heather chris.PNG|Heather tries arguing her way out of her elimination. File:Owen Wins.jpg|Owen wins Total Drama Island. File:Gwen_wins_TDI.png|Gwen wins Total Drama Island in the alternate ending. File:Pile.png|The contestants end up in a massive pile-up while racing to find the million dollar case. File:Tdi48372.png|All of the contestants search for the million dollar case. File:Chris dock.PNG|Eight of the campers are rejected from the second chance at winning the million dollars. File:TDAintro.PNG|Chris tells the audience to tune in for Total Drama Action, in the final shot of the season.